Dédalus Glacial
by nonsense fics
Summary: Pensamentos de Camus após a morte de seu último pupilo. Desafio do mês no Axia: Camus chorando sem ser OOC, ou seja... sem dramas desnecessários


Dédalus Glacial

Acabou.

Todos se foram.

Ele se foi.

Respiro fundo ao entrar no quarto que um dia foi dele. Ainda não derramei uma lágrima.

Primeiro foi o choque de ver seu corpo inerte, a face pálida e desfigurada pelo esgotamento.

Depois veio a autópsia, e um fato que ainda não faz sentido. Hipotermia. Em um cavaleiro de gelo?!

Mas tínhamos que sepultá-lo. Confesso que cheguei a sentir meus olhos arderem, a frustração e a dor querendo fluir. O garoto que criei, que em minha mente ainda era uma criança sensível demais, mas com potencial que se estimulado na maneira correta... agora levava as expectativas e orgulho que jamais confessei.

Mas não derramei uma lágrima.

Não era assim que ele se lembrava de seu mestre. Demonstrar fraqueza em nossa despedida seria manchar a imagem que tinha de mim e que tanto admirava. Seria envergonhá-lo diante de seus amigos.

Houve quem me censurasse, me acusasse de ser a razão do fim que meu pupilo deu a si próprio.

Eu fiz de tudo para fortalecer a mente de meu garoto. Para que fosse frio e duro como um cavaleiro de gelo devia ser. Para que não amolecesse ou se acomodasse. Para que desenvolvesse ao máximo o talento que vi quando ele ainda não passava de um menino. Dediquei boa parte da minha vida ao seu preparo. Quando foi necessário, sacrifiquei a minha vida para que aprendesse a domar a si mesmo, que seus sentimentos não deveriam se colocar em seu caminho, independente do que fosse enfrentar.

Como isso poderia estar errado? O que mais queriam que eu fizesse? Dei asas ao cisne. Dei o impulso para que fosse onde nem mesmo eu pude ir.

Essa é a minha maneira de burlar o labirinto de imperfeições e derrotas, de afastar o fantasma da perda de Isaak que ainda me assombra, e que eu sei que ainda persegue Hyoga.

Meus olhos passeiam pelo quarto, procurando algo para se fixar, para distrair-se da vontade quase incontrolável de expor minha frustração de forma fluida. Mas tudo aqui me lembra aqueles meninos. Quando Isaak nos deixou, agarrei-me a Hyoga. Somente ele me restara na época. Desde então foquei nele todos os meus esforços e esperanças. Era naquela promessa para o futuro em que depositei todos os meus sonhos e orgulho.

Caminho até uma estante, onde estavam livros que um dia estudaram. Mas é a um específico que minhas mãos procuram. Acabo sorrindo nostálgico. O primeiro livro que dei ao menino russo. Quando o abro, noto que um envelope cai, e quando meus olhos fixam-se no pedaço de papel, noto curioso que estava endereçado a mim. Pego-o e me sento na cama que um dia pertencera a seu remetente. Abro o envelope e encontro uma carta, que meus olhos ávidos tentam decifrar.

"Caro mestre Camus,

Tinha certeza que encontraria esta mensagem. Este é meu último relatório. E um pedido de desculpas além de uma carta de despedida, apesar de saber que o senhor não é a favor de tais sentimentalismos.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui cumprir suas ordens. A rotina de treinamento que me passou foi avançada e pesada demais. Sinto por desapontá-lo novamente. Jamais serei o cavaleiro que espera, nunca serei o que Isaak poderia ter sido.

Estou cansado. Cansado de tentar chegar nesse patamar tão distante que me aponta, sem nunca me aproximar dele. Cansado de envergonhá-lo como mestre. Cansado de me desculpar, mesmo sabendo que nunca conseguirei me redimir.

Não. Esta será a última vez.

Agora te liberto do fardo que sempre fui para o senhor. Pensando bem, não sei por que demorei tanto a tomar essa decisão. Não valho à pena, certamente encontrará um pupilo melhor, e o senhor não poderia escolher um novo aspirante à armadura de Cisne enquanto minha existência se mantivesse em seu caminho.

Finalmente reencontrarei minha mãe, mesmo em uma situação tão vergonhosa.

Ainda assim, agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim durante todo esse tempo. Sinto por nunca ter sido capaz de dar algum orgulho àquele que amei como ao pai que nunca conheci.

Adeus.

De seu ex-pupilo Hyoga."

Minha visão se embaça com as lágrimas que não consigo mais refrear. Fui eu quem causou a queda do Cisne? Só fiz o que julguei certo, queria que ele alçasse vôos mais altos. Qual Dédalus, dei asas a meu filho espiritual. Mas não eram asas de cera e penas. Asas de gelo, que eu não sabia que pesavam tanto. Contudo, Hyoga não era Ícaro. Nunca teve ambição de voar tão alto. Era Isaak quem tinha tal vocação, era ele quem desejava se impor sobre os céus. Fui eu quem impeliu o Cisne de asas de gelo a alturas inatingíveis, esquecendo que o gelo derrete sob o sol.

Soluço minha frustração. Não sei como agir de outra forma. Faria tudo novamente. Não sei demonstrar o afeto e o orgulho que Hyoga tanto procurava. Não nego que já tinha notado essa necessidade, mas não consegui lidar com isso. Então considerei isto um defeito e tentei suprimir tal carência com lições frias e palavras duras. Mas era para o bem dele. Queria moldá-lo para ser o cavaleiro de gelo perfeito. Ainda assim, ele nunca entendeu.

Foi tudo em vão. O labirinto de falhas e frustrações nunca foi tão sombrio e solitário, e sua saída me parece cada vez mais remota...

* * *

Que tal mais uma deathfic sem rios de lágrimas? Em breve: Sob o último Luar

_Sim, agora se lembrara. O combate com um humano de cabelos escuros como a noite. A avalanche. Como estariam os lobos?_


End file.
